onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Boros
Lord Boros is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who attacked and destroyed A-City. Appearance Lord Boros is a slim, cyclopean alien with lightly colored spiky hair and pointed ears. He wears an ornate suit of armor along with a white cape. Boros profile.png|Boros' full figure Personality Thanks to his amazing powers, Boros is both arrogant and prideful. Due to his love of battles and inability to find any opponent who has been able to match him in power, he roams the universe looking for worthy opponents. History 20 years before the start of the series, while Boros was laying waste throughout the universe looking for an opponent that would be able to stand against him, he met a prophet that revealed to him that in a far off planet he would finally find a strong opponent that would be able to fight on par with him, giving Boros the enjoyable fight he had always desired. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerers Arc Boros first appears with his spaceship in A-City commanding a mysterious group of alien invaders and, without an apparent reason, he completely destroys the city with the sole exception of the Heroes Association's headquarters due to its high resistance to damage. Saitama, who was in the building, then broke into the spaceship and effortlessly eliminated Gloryverse and Geluganshp, two of Boros' top subordinates, much to his surprise. Face to face with Saitama, Boros starts explaining him that he attacked A-City because of a prophecy that foretold he would find a worthy opponent. Annoyed, Saitama punches Boros, berating him for destroying A-City for a stupid reason. Unexpectedly, Boros survived Saitama's lethal punch and with his armor destroyed, he unleashed his true strength and prepares to fight a surprised Saitama, going all out. During the battle, Boros hits Saitama with everything all of his power, including his trump card: the "Meteoric Burst" ability, and without caring for his star ship, attacks Saitama continuously before he can even react, kicking him all the way to the moon. Saitama returns by jumping from the moon and begins to counterattack; hitting Boros with a barrage of punches. Even after being reduced into pieces, Boros' regenerative abilities are so strong that he recovers almost immediately. Eager to end the fight, Boros decides to use his other trump card: the "Planet Buster Roar Cannon" but before the beam could hit the planet, Saitama used his own trump card: the "Serious Series Punch" which repels Boros' beam and critically damages him. Defeated and incapable of regenerating from the heavy damage, Boros compliments Saitama for the splendid battle. Boros' last words show that he knew Saitama never showed his full potential during the battle, saying that Saitama is way too strong, and that as a result, the prophecy that he had gambled on was a lie. Boros dies while a victorious Saitama leaves the ruins of the star ship. Abilities Boros true form.png|Boros' released form Boros regen.png|Boros' regenerative abilities Boros energy blast.png|Boros firing an energy blast As the leader of the invading force of aliens, Boros is extremely powerful. According to Boros, as an adaptation to living on a planet that have harsh climates, his species has developed the greatest regenerative ability in the entire universe. He claims that in particular, his regeneration, physical ability and latent energy far surpasses others. Saitama even said that he was the strongest opponent he has ever fought. *'Immense Strength': Boros displays extreme strength and speed during his fight against Saitama. *'Immense Durability': Boros is shown to be amazingly resilient, to the point of being the first opponent of Saitama to survive, after being hit directly by his punch, despite having his full powers sealed by his armor. *'Regeneration': Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating on it. When struck by Saitama's consecutive punches, he was blown apart but was able to regenerate his whole body in an instant. However Boros' regeneration ability has a limit. As it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again. *'Power Detection': Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person. Thanks to this he can sense the strength of his opponents. *'Energy Projection': Boros has been shown to be able to direct large blasts of energy from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. *'Released Form': Boros wears an ornate suit of armor that is designed to keep his immense powers in check. When the armor is removed his body becomes black and spiky and begins to glow from the released energy. Techniques Meteoric Burst.jpg|Meteoric Burst Planet_Buster_Roaring_Cannon.jpg|Planet Buster Roar Cannon *'Trump Cards': Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. **'Meteoric Burst': It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. **'Planet Buster Roar Cannon': While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the face of a planet, but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Quotes * (Referring to Saitama) "This state... It burdens my body immensely, similar to anaerobic exercise. It's supposed to be a trump card I only use to settle a fight quickly, but this man... makes me wanna go all out." * (To Saitama) "It's as if you didn't bare your fangs at all, during this whole battle..." Trivia *It is worth noting that he is the first opponent of Saitama that survived after getting one-punched, much to Saitama's surprise (excluding characters like Sonic and the Tanktop siblings, who he didn't mean to kill). However Boros knew all along that Saitama "didn't bare his fangs at all". *The origin of Boros's name is from a game ONE played.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg External links *Niconico interview with ONE (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Villains